Złotko
by pysiame
Summary: Miała być miniaturka, ale wyszło więcej tekstu. Pisane dla zabawy, pod wpływem napalonej przyjaciółki. Merle z Katią uciekają z zaatakowanej farmy i starają się przeżyć w lesie. Spotykają młodszego Dixona z Paili i razem kierują się na autostradę, chcąc uzupełnić zapasy. kanon bawi się w innej piaskownicy, ale niektóre wątki pokrywają się z serialem Zdecydowanie plus18!
1. Chapter 1

Przy nim wyglądała na małą, zagubioną dziewczynkę, z rudymi, poskręcanymi włosami, które opadały w nieładzie na szczupłe, blade ramiona. Pomimo lata i zdradliwego słońca, jej skóra pozostawała mlecznobiała, ukryta szczelnie pod cienkim materiałem koszuli. Merle nadal stał oparty o gruby konar dębu i dyszał ze zmęczenia, zaciskając jedyną dłoń na brzuchu. Ona również łapała duszące powietrze w płuca, oglądając się to w prawo, to w lewo, nasłuchując niepokojących dźwięków. Jednak nikt nie nadchodził, a gęsty las stworzył im chwilową kryjówkę.  
\- I co teraz?- Katia odezwała się niepewnie, siadając na suchym mchu. Kujące źdźbła trawy wbiły się przez spodnie, docierając do ud.  
\- Czekamy- Merle odepchnął się plecami od drzewa i sprawnymi ruchami dopinał skórzane pasy, które oplatały ciasno jego prawą rękę.  
\- A co z resztą?  
\- A co z resztą?- powtórzył, nie unosząc nawet głowy, zajęty poprawianiem noża, który omal nie wypadł ze stelażu, gdy wbił się w czaszkę młodego mężczyzny z obwisłą, zakrwawioną szczęką - Reszta też ruszyła swoje zapchlone dupska i uciekła. Musimy znaleźć mojego brata.  
\- Tylko tyle? Merle, tam były dzieci. Czy naprawdę nie obchodzą cię inni?- Katia przysłoniła oczy, chroniąc je przed ostrym światłem.  
\- Nie.  
Lakoniczna odpowiedź Merle'a skutecznie odebrała jej ochotę na dalszą dyskusję. Starszy Dixon nie zmienił się ani odrobinę, od kiedy dołączył do nich na farmie Hershela. Buc pozostanie bucem.

Mężczyzna nie pozwolił jej rozleniwić się zbytnio, bo po niecałych dziesięciu minutach machnął na nią zdrową ręką i przyłożył palec do cienkich warg.  
\- Idziemy i nie waż się gadać. Ściemnia się, a nie mam zamiaru ratować twojego tyłka.  
\- No, przecież… nic innego się po tobie nie spodziewałam- zmarszczyła nos, ale wstała z ziemi, otrzepując wytarte spodnie.- Że też ze wszystkich ludzi z grupy, musiał trafić mi się taki buc…- burczała pod nosem, kiedy przedzierali się przez zarośla. Szerokie ramiona Merle'a, które znajdowały się tuż przed nią, nagle zesztywniały, a on sam obejrzał się na nią gniewnie, szczerząc złośliwie zęby. - Posłuchaj, złotko. Jeszcze jedno słowo, a zostaniesz tu sama.  
\- Och, no jasne. Jestem złym facetem, który patrzy wyłącznie na siebie, a jeśli mi podskoczysz, to ci urwę głowę- naśmiewała się z niego dalej, starając się w ten sposób zrzucić trawiące zdenerwowanie. Niebieskie oczy Dixona zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, tworząc ledwo widoczne szparki. Żylasta dłoń wystrzeliła prosto w jej kierunku i zacisnęła się na gładkiej szyi, przyciskając ją do drzewa.  
\- Zamknij się, złotko, dobrze radzę. W swoim życiu spotykałem wiele panienek, które zbyt głośno otwierały jadaczki i zapewniam… nie skończyło się to dla nich dobrze.  
-Tak? I co mi zrobisz? Zabijesz mnie?- wychrypiała.- Zrób to, a wrócę i odgryzę ci drugą rękę.  
Merle uniósł brwi, nie dowierzając, że kobieta, która dotychczas stała z boku i jedyne co robiła, to pomagała staremu w leczeniu, teraz nabija się z niego w tak bezwstydny sposób. Wzmocnij uścisk, nie przejmując się czerwono sinym kolorem, który pokrył jej twarz.  
-Jeszcze jedno słowo...  
Już miała mu odpyskować, kiedy oboje usłyszeli tak bardzo znienawidzony dźwięk. Katia poczuła nieprzyjemne kołatanie na myśl o kolejnych, wygłodniałych Sztywnych. Mimo że od wybuchu epidemii minęło ponad pół roku, nie mogła przywyknąć do zgniłych trupów i ich paskudnego charczenia. Merle dostrzegł jej przerażenie, a jego dłoń bezwiednie przemieściła się z szyi na jej sine usta.  
-Ciii...- wyszeptał obok jej ucha i wychylił głowę zza pnia, obserwując okolice. Po chwili jego stanowczy wzrok znów znalazł się naprzeciwko.- Są daleko, ale powinniśmy stąd odejść. Ostatnim razem szliśmy po tej okolicy z Darylem i doszliśmy do rzeki. Idziemy- pociągnął ją za sobą i nawet nie wiedziała, w którym momencie wcisnął jej do ręki myśliwski nóż. Nie oglądali się za siebie, chcąc uciec z gęstych zarośli. Dixon torował im drogę, odgarniając gałęzie, a ona biegła za nim, czując się jak niechciany pies. Merle jeszcze kilkakrotnie dał jej do zrozumienia, że jest mu kulą u nogi, a ona przestała się odzywać, wypatrując zawzięcie rzeki i miejsca do ukrycia. Późnym wieczorem trafili wreszcie na miejsce. Merle sprawdził okolicę i zaprowadził ich do zasłoniętej szczeliny, wyżłobionej przez nurt wody.  
\- Jestem pewny, że Daryl też tu przyjdzie. A z nim ta mała, popieprzona gaduła.  
\- Bawi cię obrażanie innych?  
-A co mi pozostało, złotko? Świat rucha nas prosto w dupy.  
-Jakie to poetyckie- sarknęła i ułożyła się na ubitej ziemi.  
\- Zajęłaś moje miejsce.  
-Tak? Nie widzę podpisu. Dobranoc.  
-Żebyś się nie zdziwiła. Przysunął się bliżej, kładąc się za jej plecami. Jego silne ramie przywarło do jej łopatki, ale zamknęła oczy, czując się o wiele bezpieczniej z myślą, że ma go tak blisko siebie.

Dawniej kochała mrok nocy. Każdego dnia śledziła tajemnicze cienie, które tańczyły za oknem, pobudzając jej wyobraźnię. Lubiła ten czas, lubiła spokój, jaki wtedy ogarniał jej spracowany umysł i pozwalał uwolnić się, chociaż na chwilę od życiowej gonitwy, którą uprawiała od czasu zakończenia szkoły weterynarii. Jednak apokalipsa, która spadła niczym boska plaga, skutecznie wytarła z niej dawne zwyczaje. Teraz noc była dla niej żywym koszmarem, w którym mogła zginąć rozszarpana przez nieobliczalne zombie.  
Dlatego kiedy obudziła się następnego dnia, czując pod sobą twarde ramię, była tak zaskoczona, że leżała sztywno, gapiąc się pusto w korzenie zwisające nad ich głowami. Kątem oka dostrzegała odwróconą głowę Merle'a, który leżał na plecach, oddychając spokojnie. Uniosła się powoli, nie chcąc go obudzić i narazić się na gniew. On jednak nie spał. Oczy utkwione miał w drugim brzegu rzeki, licząc, że pojawi się tam jego brat i może kilku innych ludzi z grupy.  
\- Nareszcie- mruknął, gdy podniosła głowę z jego ramienia. Wyprostował rękę i znów ją zgiął, sycząc z niezadowolenia przez zdrętwiałe mięśnie.  
\- Trzeba było mnie obudzić- odpowiedziała takim samym tonem i odsunęła się na drugą stronę, siadając pod wilgotną ścianą ziemi.  
\- Idę się rozejrzeć, a ty nie waż się wychylić stąd nawet paluszka.  
\- Przecież nie zostanę tu sama- spięła się na taką ewentualność.- Pójdziemy razem, przy okazji poszukamy czegoś do jedzenia.  
\- Nie ma czasu na bzdury, złotko. Daryl powinien pojawić się lada moment.  
\- Co się tak uparłeś? Widziałeś, co się działo na farmie, czy ktoś ci wcisnął klapki na oczy? Nasza grupa się rozłączyła, Merle. Każdy poszedł w inną stronę albo…  
\- Daryl to twardy facet, więc lepiej nie kończ zdania.  
\- Jak sobie chcesz. Ale ja idę z tobą, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.  
\- No to ruszaj tyłek- wyczołgał się z kryjówki i rozejrzał, prostując obolałe plecy. Poszła w jego ślady, masując sztywny kark. Za pasek wcisnęła nóż, który jej wczoraj dał i przemyła dłonie w lodowatej wodzie, wycierając je niedbale o uda.

Weszli w las, jednak Merle nie posuwał się w głąb, chcąc być jak najbliżej rzeki. Przystawał przy niektórych drzewach i rył w korze swoje inicjały, a ona w tym czasie stawała na czatach, wypatrując Szwędaczy. Słońce nie znało litości, grzejąc prosto na ich głowy i ramiona. Katia ze złością zdjęła z siebie brązową koszulę i przewiązała ją mocno w pasie, zostając w samej koszulce z napisem „Co umiera, nie żyje", wyglądając jak żywy przykład paradoksu. Merle z zaciekawieniem przeczytał zdanie wyszyte na jej piersiach i bezczelnie utkwił wzrok w dekolcie.  
\- Muszę ci powiedzieć, że masz gust… jeśli kiedyś wyjdziemy z tego gówna, wytatuuję to sobie na plecach- wykrzywił usta w cynicznym uśmiechu i zamachał palcem, niemal trącając jej biust.  
\- Weź tę łapę- cofnęła się zniesmaczona.- I weź zrób sobie tatuaż na czole. To zdecydowanie poprawi twój wygląd.  
\- Wyszczekana s…- nie dokończył, uchylając się prędko przed mknącą w jego stronę pięścią. Katia wrzała ze złości, i jedyne czego pragnęła, to zmazać Merle'owi głupawy uśmieszek z twarzy, a przy okazji pomóc mu pozbyć się kilku zębów. Ten jednak okazał się dużo sprawniejszy, niż sądziła. Zanim zdążyła zamachnąć się drugą ręką, on pochwycił ją za ramiona i prawie zmiażdżył swym uściskiem.  
\- Do jasnej cholery, nie jesteśmy w tym lesie sami- postawił ją pod najbliższym drzewem, nadal mocno ściskając.- Robisz za dużo hałasu, idiotko. Stul dziób, zrozumiano?  
\- Prowokujesz mnie, buraku- wyrzuciła, ale ściszyła głos.- A teraz mnie puszczaj.  
\- I co jeszcze? Ja cię puszczę, a ty się na mnie rzucisz. Ja już znam takie babska, jak ty- uniósł leniwie brew i oparł się torsem o jej piersi, wciskając ją w szorstkie drewno.  
\- Cholera, Merle- szarpnęła się.- Odejdź, dobra?  
\- Powiedziałem, że masz się zamknąć- warczał, a jego twarz zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej. Marszczyła gniewnie czoło i brwi, wpatrując się z uporem w niebieskie oczy. Merle także ją obserwował, ale poluzował uścisk, pozwalając opaść rękom wzdłuż ciała. Nie odsunął się jednak, czekając na jakiś ruch, na powód, by znowu ją unieruchomić. Katia przełknęła ślinę i westchnęła przeciągle, unosząc dłonie w geście poddania.  
\- Dobrze, jestem już spokojna. Zadowolony?  
\- Byłbym zadowolony, gdybyś zrobiła mi…- parsknął, widząc jej rozszerzone źrenice i usta, które otwierała i zamykała nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.- Dobra, złotko, zbieraj dupsko, idziemy dalej, a potem wracamy do naszej przytulnej skrytki.  
Uciął temat i poszedł, zostawiając ją z bardzo dziwnym, niepokojącym uczuciem. Nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałaby o mężczyźnie jego pokroju w TEN sposób, ale Merle sam wbił jej to do głowy i odpalił bogatą galerię fantazji. Pokręciła głową, ale nie pozbyła się przyjemnych dreszczy, gdy wyobraźnia podtykała jej Merle'a biorącego ją właśnie tutaj, w lesie, na zielonej trawie. Kroczyła za nim trochę niespokojna, trochę rozkojarzona. Starała się rozglądać na boki i alarmować go w razie niebezpieczeństwa, ale koniec końców i tak zatrzymywała wzrok na męskich pośladkach i postawnych ramionach.  
\- Głupia…- wymamrotała, gdy starszy Dixon znaczył kolejne pnie.  
\- Co tam bełkoczesz?- obrócił się. W pierwszym odruchu skierował wzrok ponad jej ramię, spodziewając się żywych trupów. Dopiero po chwili wyłapał jej napiętą twarz i przekręcił głowę na bok. - Złotko, co z tobą?  
\- A co ma być? Pilnuję twoich tyłów.  
\- I dlatego trzęsiesz się jak galaretka? Ciekawe…  
\- Irytujesz mnie! Och, jak mnie irytujesz- zacisnęła pięści, ale tak naprawdę złościła się sama na siebie. Przestawała panować nad podnieceniem, które zalewało ją od środka. Nigdy wcześniej nie pragnęła mężczyzny tak bardzo, jak teraz. Obróciła się na pięcie, licząc w ciszy do dziesięciu. Merle, jak na złość, podszedł do niej i stanął obok, obracając leniwie srebrny nóż.  
\- Albo to słońce źle na ciebie działa, albo w poprzednim świecie spierdoliłaś z psychiatryka.  
\- Och, przymknij się- wywróciła oczami, nie mogąc znieść jego obecności.

Wrócili przed zmierzchem. W drodze powrotnej udało im się zebrać kilka garści dzikich jagód, które Katia wsadziła do prowizorycznego koszyka z koszuli. Merle natrafił na węża i sprawnym ruchem uciął mu łeb.  
\- Będzie padać- skomentował. Rzucił gada na ziemię i przyklęknął obok, zdzierając z niego twardą skórę. Katia skrzywiła się, słysząc specyficzny odgłos. Wcisnęła się pod skałę i położyła ostrożnie koszulę z owocami. Merle w skupieniu czyścił mięso węża, a ona siedziała ukryta pod półką i obserwowała błyskawice, które rozświetlały z daleka granatowe niebo.  
\- To dobrze, że będzie padać- odezwała się wreszcie.  
\- Mhm- gardłowy pomruk znów pobudził jej zmysły.- Spociliśmy się jak świnie, czuć nas zapewne na kilometr. Jak popada, to mokre powietrze zamaskuje nasze położenie i te półgłówki tak szybko nas nie wyczują.  
\- Racja- przyznała, wkładając w usta kwaśną, soczystą kulkę.  
\- Dobra, złotko. To twoja połowa- rzucił jej surowy, długi kawał mięsa. Skrzywiła się, wystawiając język na wierzch.  
\- Obrzydlistwo.  
\- Księżniczko, to nie restauracja.  
\- Raczej przydrożna budka z hamburgerami niewiadomego pochodzenia- zakpiła i powąchała węża.- Jesteś pewny, że to jadalne?  
\- Jeśli coś ci nie pasuje, to mi to oddaj- bez ociągania ugryzł swoją porcję i żuł żylasty kawałek, patrząc na nią z powątpiewaniem. Nie chciała wyjść na gorszą, więc zrobiła to samo. Mięso było gumowate i czuła wyraźny posmak krwi, ale musieli jeść, by nabrać sił.  
\- No i widzisz, hamburgery z budki też jakoś wchodzą.  
\- Taa…- wymruczała z pełną buzią, nie mogąc przełknąć ostatniego kęsa. On skończył pierwszy i usiadł obok, biorąc do ręki kilka jagód. Mimo że wpatrywała się w rzekę, w której ginęły krople deszczu, widziała jego zaokrągloną, pokrytą zarostem brodę, wystającą kość policzkową i ciemne brwi, które ruszały się pod wpływem jedzenia.  
\- Merle, Daryl chyba tu nie przyjdzie.  
\- Przyjdzie.  
\- Merle, pomyśl logicznie. Powinniśmy iść dalej, znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Jeśli twój brat żyje, może trafimy na jego ślad gdzieś przy głównej drodze. Może właśnie tam wszyscy poszli.  
\- Posłuchaj. Te swoje mądrości możesz wsadzić sobie głęboko… umówiłem się z moim bratem, że jeśli coś by się stało, spotkamy się w okolicach rzeki- jego ton głosu stał się oschły, więc zacisnęła wargi i weszła głębiej, zwijając się na tym samym miejscu, co poprzedniej nocy. Słyszała, jak Merle wychodzi, jak krąży po brzegu, jak przeklina na cały świat, wyzywając wszystkich znanych mu ludzi, łącznie z jej osobą.  
Burza rozszalała się na dobre, waląc na oślep piorunami. Dixon wrócił po kilku minutach i najwyraźniej ochłonął, bo znowu wyczuła, że leży tuż za nią. Jednak tym razem żadna część jego ciała, nie stykała się z jej plecami. Przyjęła to z mieszanką ulgi i rozczarowania. Wstyd jej było nawet przed sobą, że miałaby ochotę spróbować z Merlem Dixonem, prostakiem z jakiejś zapchlonej dziury, który pół życia spędził za kratkami, z nie wiadomo jakim towarzystwem. Westchnęła zmęczona, ale dźwięk, jaki wyrwał się z jej ust, zabrzmiał raczej jak niespokojny jęk.  
\- Co ci?- usłyszała pomruk. Merle musiał unieść się na łokciu, bo czuła nad sobą oddech.  
\- Nic. Staram się zasnąć.  
\- Mhm- kolejny pomruk. Ten gardłowy. Ten, który powodował, że musiała zaciskać mocniej uda.  
Zamknęła oczy, chcąc opanować drżenie, ale właśnie w tym momencie poczuła gorącą dłoń, która wbiła się w jej biodro, przysuwając ją do twardej klatki piersiowej. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe i nie była w stanie powstrzymać szybkiego oddechu, gdy szorstkie palce wślizgnęły się pod koszulkę, dotykając powoli skóry brzucha.  
\- Nie od dziś żyje na tym świecie. Od razu zrozumiałem co się z tobą dzieje, już tam, w lesie- szepnął zachrypniętym głosem i zmusił ją, by położyła się na plecach. Jego oczy lśniły z podniecenia, kiedy wsunął rękę pod cienki stanik. Przygryzła wargę, wyginając się lekko w tył. Merle uklęknął nad nią i szybkim ruchem wyjął przymocowany nóż, odrzucając go w bok. Pochylił się, wbijając usta w jej odsłonięty obojczyk i polizał go czubkiem języka. Nie była w stanie się zapierać, przestała słuchać swojego sumienia, a palce same znalazły się w jego włosach, przyciskając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Mimo tego, że posiadał tylko jedną dłoń, sprawnie poradził sobie z guzikiem od jej i swoich spodni. Pomogła mu tylko zdjąć je z siebie i z własnej woli rozebrała się z koszulki i stanika. Ziemia była sucha i ocierała jej plecy, ale w tym momencie skupiała się na Merle'u, który również pozbył się odzieży i opadł na nią, pieszcząc opuszkami jej uda. Sunął palcem wskazującym w górę i w dół, z zawadiackim uśmiechem obserwując jej rozwarte usta i zamglony, nieobecny wzrok. Nie musiał używać siły, by rozsunąć jej nogi. Była mokra i to go pobudziło. Wsunął w nią palce i ruszał nimi szybko, czując jej soki, które wypływały z pochwy prosto na jego dłoń i ubitą ziemię. Kiedy nie powstrzymywała się już od jęków, przerwał pieszczotę i oblizał dwa palce, patrząc na nią z jeszcze większą lubieżnością.  
\- Kobiety…- zamruczał i przywarł do niej całym ciałem, pomagając sobie dłonią w dotarciu do celu. Naprężony, gruby penis wszedł w jej wnętrze, a ona pisnęła z rozkoszy. Merle nie miał ochoty się spieszyć. Rzadko w jego życiu pojawiały się takie kobiety. Prawdziwe kobiety. Chciał czerpać z tego, jak najwięcej przyjemności, wykorzystać daną szansę, by mieć co wspominać, a w chwili śmierci przypomnieć sobie ciasną, pulsującą cipkę. Katia objęła go z całych sił, szukając w ciemności ciepłych warg. Dźwięk obijanych o siebie spoconych, lepkich ciał rozbrzmiewał echem po okolicy, ale ginął stłumiony przez odgłosy letniej burzy. Szybkie oddechy zlały się w jeden, kiedy Merle wzmocnił pchnięcia, dochodząc do samego końca. Dziewczyna wbiła mu paznokcie w pośladki i przyciskała go jeszcze mocniej, pomagając mu w szybkich, gwałtownych ruchach. Merle warknął, czując ucisk w podbrzuszu. Zwolnił, rozkoszując się orgazmem, który rozlewał się po jego ciele. Jego szczytowanie podnieciło ją na tyle, że sama nie potrafiła powstrzymać skurczów. Jęczała w jego usta, kiedy gorące nasienie mieszało się z jej sokami. 


	2. Chapter 2

Leżał na niej zdyszany. Katia nadal obejmowała go nogami i gładziła plecy, na których wyczuwała bruzdy i blizny. Nie śmiała jednak o to zapytać. Merle podniósł się wreszcie i dzięki błyskawicom, które rozświetlały pochmurne niebo, znalazł ich ubrania. Z uśmiechem błąkającym się w kącikach ust zakładała bluzkę, odpuszczając jednak stanik. Merle uniósł sugestywnie brwi i oblizał wargi.  
\- Mało ci?- zapytał, kiedy niby przypadkiem otarła się o jego krocze pośladkami podczas wsuwania spodni.  
\- Nie, skądże- zaśmiała się szczerze.- Po prostu lubię to uczucie satysfakcji, kiedy widzę, że takim drobnym gestem męskie majtki puchną.  
Wsadził sobie rękę w spodnie i poprawił członka, układając go w prawej nogawce.  
\- O to ci chodziło?- złapał ją za nadgarstek i zmusił, by zacisnęła palce na jego penisie.  
\- Jesteś strasznie bezpośredni- stwierdziła, ale nie zabrała ręki, uciskając nabrzmiałe miejsce.  
\- A jednak ci mało…- złapał ją za włosy i przygryzł dolną wargę.

-MERLE! MERLE!

Starszy Dixon oderwał się od Katii, nasłuchując głosów, które dochodziły z głębi lasu po drugiej stronie rzeki. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zszokowana, a potem jako pierwsze puściła się biegiem na brzeg. Deszcz siekał we wszystkie strony ścinany przez silne podmuchy wiatru. Merle dołączył do niej od razu, gdy tylko uporał się z guzikami koszuli i patrzył zawzięcie przed siebie.  
\- Daryl?!- krzyknął, wchodząc do wody. Spomiędzy drzew wyłoniła się wysoka postać z kuszą wyciągniętą do przodu, a zaraz za nią pojawiła się druga, niższa, o szczuplejszej sylwetce.  
\- Merle! Tutaj- mężczyzna po przeciwnej stronie machał ręką, przekrzykując zawodzenia wichury.  
\- I co?- Merle spojrzał na Katię.- Mówiłem, że przyjdzie. I, że będzie z nim ta popieprzona, mała gaduła. Wszedł jeszcze głębiej i machnął na brata.- Daryl, tam dalej jest przejście! Chodź tutaj, mamy kryjówkę!  
Młody Dixon odmachał na znak, że zrozumiał i ruszył truchtem we wskazany kierunek razem z „popieprzona gadułą", która o dziwo, dorównywała mu tempa.  
Merle dokończył ubieranie i zabrał nóż Katii.  
\- Masz go nosić ze sobą- włożył jej w dłoń trzonek i ruszył naprzeciw bratu. Daryl sprawnie poradził sobie z rozchwianą kładką i przytrzymując stare belki nogą, pomógł przejść na drugą stronę swojej towarzyszce. Spotkali się w połowie, przemoczeni do suchej nitki, ale Merle nie mógł powstrzymać się, by poklepać „małego braciszka" w oba policzki.  
\- Co tak długo?  
\- Nie mogliśmy się stamtąd wydostać. Sztywni byli dosłownie wszędzie, a w połowie drogi skończyło mi się paliwo- widząc niezadowolenie Merla, dodał szybko- Ale zostawiłem motocykl blisko lasu, jest bezpieczny.  
\- Masz szczęście- wyszczerzył zęby, kolejny raz klepiąc Daryla w twarz, ale tamten skutecznie wyrwał się starszemu bratu. Katia w tym czasie obejmowała Paili, dziewczynę, która dołączyła do farmy razem z grupą Ricka.  
\- Macie coś do jedzenia?- Daryl skinął Katii i minął ich, idąc w stronę kryjówki.

Nie mieli za wiele miejsca, siedząc upchnięci pod półką, schowani przed deszczem i wiatrem. Daryl z Paili zjedli wszystkie jagody, ale tylko dziewczyna wyraziła skruchę i przeprosiła za zachowanie. Daryl z kolei rozłożył się wygodnie na ziemi, wzdychając z zadowolenia.  
\- Wiecie co z innymi?- zapytała Katia i zarzuciła na siebie koszulę. Merle siedział przy niej i trzymał za jej plecami rękę, która pozostawała niewidoczna dla reszty towarzystwa.  
\- Nie wiem- Pai wzruszyła ramionami.- Rick z synem uciekli autem, chyba kogoś jeszcze wzięli, ale trudno było cokolwiek zauważyć. Uciekałam przed siebie, na oślep, a potem wpadłam na Daryla i nikogo nie spotkaliśmy.  
\- Szkoda… w większej grupie mielibyśmy większe szanse.  
\- Sami też sobie damy radę. Ile można było słuchać pieprzenia szeryfa i jego stukniętej żony?- Merle wyciągnął nogi, wtórując młodszemu bratu.  
\- Znowu zaczynasz…- Katia szturchnęła go w bok, ale tym razem nie wyczuł w jej głosie pretensji. W głębi siebie popierała jego zdanie.  
\- Gdzie mam się położyć?- Paili, jak zwykle nierozgarnięta, oglądała się po ciasnej przestrzeni.  
\- Nie masz wyjścia i jesteś skazana na mojego małego braciszka- Merle zachrypiał z uciechy, widząc niechętne spojrzenie Daryla.  
\- Tak myślałam…- dziewczyna również skrzywiła wargi, ale ułożyła się przy młodym Dixonie, oddalając się na tyle, by go nie dotykać. Zaraz obok rozłożyła się Katia, a blisko niej Merle, który momentalnie włożył zmarzniętą rękę pod jej ubranie, szukając ciepła. Kobieta zesztywniała, gdy palce sunęły po żebrach, łaskocząc wrażliwe miejsca. Nie śmiała jednak pisnąć. Czekała, aż Merle'owi znudzi się głupia zabawa.  
\- Jesteśmy tu bezpieczni?- trwającą ciszę przerwał cichy, niepewny głos Paili.  
\- Jesteśmy dobrze ukryci, a deszcz zmywa nasze zapachy. Sztywnych jest mniej w tej okolicy, a po drugie pogoda ma na nich dziwny wpływ. Nie wiem, od czego to zależy, ale są leniwi- Katia siliła się, by utrzymać spokój w głosie, ale nie ukryła drżenia, gdy dłoń Merla zniknęła w jej majtkach. Rozchylił lepkie wargi, muskając ją delikatnie, wchodząc z pochwę i wychodząc, zahaczając przy tym o wrażliwą łechtaczkę. Katia dziękowała za ciemność, która ukrywała jej spoconą twarz i szybko unoszące się piersi. Wcisnęła do ust własną pięść, by stłumić głośniejsze sapanie. Krocze Merla otarło się o jej udo, dzięki czemu wyczuła, że również na niego podziałała ta erotyczna gra. Nie chciała pozostać biernym zawodnikiem. Ostrożnie wsunęła rękę za pasek i odnalazła penisa, obejmując go ciasno palcami. Merle schował twarz w jej bujnych, rudych włosach. Sam wsuwał się i wysuwał, poruszając leniwie biodrami, by nie narobić hałasu. Katia zesztywniała, gdy dziewczyna obok mruknęła coś pod nosem i obróciła się na drugi bok. Merle uniósł głowę także spoglądając na Paili, w obawie, że jednak mają świadków. Jednakże jego słodki braciszek i gaduła spali jak zabici. Dixon miał ochotę uderzyć w ryk, gdy Daryl nieświadomie przyciągnął do siebie wiercącą się Pai, dzięki czemu pozwolił im znów skupić się na rosnącej przyjemności.  
\- Nie wytrzymam dłużej- wyszeptała, wijąc się na wszystkie strony.  
\- I o to chodzi, złotko- przygryzł jej ucho, rozkoszując się cichymi, kobiecymi jękami i skurczami, jakie zaczęły ogarniać jej podbrzusze. Przyspieszył ruchy, kiedy zacisnęła ciaśniej palce, doprowadzając go do dzikiej ekstazy. Doszli niemal jednocześnie, zagłuszając jęki własnymi ustami. Katia gryzła jego dolną wargę, czując niebywałą satysfakcję, gdy mruczał z podniecenia.  
\- Jeśli tak ma być zawsze, to dzięki ci Boże za jebaną apokalipsę- wychrypiał, przygarniając ją mocno do swojego torsu.

Katia obudziła się sama. Nie było z nią nawet Paili, która na farmie w szczególności znana była z długiego spania, spania o każdej porze, a nawet spania na stojąco.  
Przeciągnęła się mocno, wyciągając szyję i wyszła na brzeg. Był tam tylko Daryl, który siedział nad wodą i grzebał coś w swojej kuszy.  
\- Gdzie reszta?- zapytała z niepokojem, nie widząc nigdzie Merle'a.  
\- Poszli- Daryl nadal ograniczał użycie słów. Typowy samotnik, który najlepiej czuje się we własnym towarzystwie.  
\- Tyle to i ja zauważyłam. Coś się stało?  
\- Nie. Merle poszedł po jakieś jedzenie, a Paili stwierdziła, że będzie mu towarzyszyć.  
Katia zazgrzytała zębami. Uświadomiła sobie, że zrobiła to na tyle niedyskretnie, że młodszy Dixon popatrzył na nią uważnie.  
\- Merle nigdy nie miał nikogo na stałe. To typ myśliwego, chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?  
\- Co proszę?  
\- Słyszałem was w nocy- stwierdził spokojnie, jakby była to najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie.- Ale tak ogólnie, to nie musisz się obawiać Paili. Podejrzewam, że jest lesbijką. No a po drugie Merle ma inny gust.  
\- Ja chyba śnie…- spojrzała na niego, jak na obcego i odeszła w drugą stronę. Akurat w tym momencie z lasu wyłonił się Merle, a za nim szła zmarnowana Pai niosąca na plecach dwa króliki.  
\- Sama już nie wiem, który z nich jest gorszy- młodsza dziewczyna nachyliła się do niej konspiracyjnie, wykrzywiając twarz z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. Katia uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, obserwując Merle'a, który chłodził spoconą twarz w wodzie.  
Daryl zarzucił kuszę na gołe ramiona i podszedł do nich, wyrywając Paili króliki.  
\- Daj to. Ja się nimi lepiej zajmę- wyjął nóż i bez mrugnięcia okiem rozcinał brzuchy martwym zwierzakom. Paili wzniosła oczy do nieba i klapnęła na mokrym piachu.  
\- No wiesz, to faceci. Na dodatek ci podejrzani… no wiesz, kto wie, co robili przed tym całym syfem.  
\- Ludzie i tak się zmieniają. Na gorsze. Potrafiłaś kiedyś zabić?  
Katia pokręciła prędko głową.  
\- No właśnie…- Pai westchnęła, tworząc z piasku małe kopczyki.- Każdy żył spokojnie, miał prace, dom, znajomych, a teraz? Tworzymy grupy z obcymi ludźmi, nic o sobie nie wiemy, a w chwili zagrożenia potrafimy zabijać stwory, które tak naprawdę kilka miesięcy temu były takie same jak my.  
\- Były. Były, ale nie są. A my mamy szczęście, że żyjemy- Katia także przysiadła na brzegu i wyciągnęła twarz do słońca. Daryl czyścił króliki, ale było widać, że przysłuchuje się ich rozmowie. Ciekawość Kat wzięła górę i postanowiła zadać trapiące ją pytanie. No i miała nadzieję, że utrze tym nosa młodszemu Dixonowi.  
\- Słuchaj, Pai. Wiem, że to wścibskie i głupie z mojej strony, ale sama mówisz, że mało o sobie wiemy, a ja mam pytanie… Czy ty wolisz kobiety?  
Paili zachłysnęła się powietrzem i śliną. Oczy wyszły jej na wierzch, jakby miała się udusić.  
\- Że co? Katia, czy ty… No wiesz, jesteś ładną kobietą, pociągającą, ale ja chyba jednak… no przepraszam, ale nic z tego.  
Teraz to Katia zrobiła głupią minę, ale nie zdążyła zaprzeczyć, gdy bracia ryknęli śmiechem, z ledwością łapiąc oddech. Ruda zaczerwieniła się potężnie i pokręciła z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie, Pai… ja wcale nie to miałam na myśli.  
\- Och…- młodsza zachichotała, przechylając się na bok.- Co ci przyszło do głowy?  
\- Pewien buc to zasugerował- Katia parsknęła, obserwując, jak Daryl obraca się prędko plecami, grzebiąc zawzięcie w wnętrznościach królika.  
\- Dobra, koniec tego dobrego, zamknąć gęby- Merle zerwał się na nogi, wsłuchując się w otaczające dźwięki. Las, mimo że spokojny, wydał się im nagle strasznie obcy. Coś zaszeleściło, usłyszeli dźwięk łamanych gałęzi i jednocześnie rzucili się w stronę kryjówki. Wpełzli jak najgłębiej, ściskając się blisko siebie. Katia odnalazła dłoń Merle'a, którą jednak wyślizgnął spomiędzy jej palców. Zbiło ją to z tropu, poczuła się odtrącona, ale Merle jakby w ogóle nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, bo patrzył tępo przed siebie, wyszukując czujnym wzrokiem Sztywnych. Daryl chciał wyjść, zabić wszystkich, ale starszy Dixon kazał mu siedzieć na dupie i się nie ruszać. Pai nie miała odwagi nawet oddychać, a spocona dłoń zaciskała się na metalowym uchwycie noża. Wygłodniałe charczenia znalazły się naprawdę blisko nich, ale o dziwo, Sztywni przeszli dalej, znikając za najbliższymi gęstymi krzakami, zbawieni tylko im słyszanymi odgłosami.  
-Już?- zapytała Katia, patrząc na niepewne twarze. Daryl zmarszczył nos i wyszedł pierwszy. Merle ruszył za nim i stanowczym uniesieniem jedynej posiadanej dłoni, nakazał im zostać w środku.  
\- Nienawidzę tego świata- mruknęła młodsza i podpełzła do Katii.- Na farmie było nam lepiej. Mieliśmy wodę, jedzenie i wygodne łóżka. A tak, prowadzamy się z Dixonami.  
\- Nie możemy narzekać. Merle i Daryl świetnie sobie radzą i są w stanie zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo. Chyba nie możesz zaprzeczyć?  
\- Nieee… tak naprawdę to cieszyłam się, kiedy wpadłam na Daryla. Przez te kilka dni wiele razy uratował mój tyłek.  
\- Merle też. Bardzo dokładnie zajął się moim tyłkiem- Katia zaśmiała się, wciskając twarz w kolana.  
\- To zabrzmiało bardzo dwuznacznie- Pai szturchnęła ją w ramię, ale wyprostowała się, kiedy wpadające światło zasłoniły dwa, męskie oblicza.  
\- Czysto- zakomunikował Merle i odsunął się w bok, pozwalając im wyjść.  
\- Spadamy stąd- Daryl trzymał mocno czarną kuszę i wtykał za pasek spodni dwa noże.- Musimy iść dalej. Dojdziemy do autostrady, może spotkamy tam innych. A jak nie, to zabierzemy puszki, które zostawiliśmy kiedyś dla Sophie.  
\- Ale jak to?- szatynka skrzyżowała ręce.- Tu jest dobrze. Mamy schronienie, dostęp do wody i z jedzeniem też nie mamy problemu.  
\- Złotko, to nie miejsce dla nas. Idziemy- Merle pokręcił stanowczo głową i na znak poparcia, klepnął brata w ramię.

Tak więc opuścili spokojną okolicę, zabierając wszystkie rzeczy, które mogły im się przydać i zniknęli w lesie, idąc jeden za drugim. Katia szła zaraz za Merlem, który przewodził ich grupie. Czarna koszula przywarła do jego ciała, dzięki czemu miała idealny widok na napinające się mięśnie. Nie mogła oderwać oczu od ramion, które jeszcze poprzedniego dnia przyciskały ją do ziemi. Niestety teraz było to tak bardzo odległe, tak nierzeczywiste, że przez chwilę była pewna, że to wszystko było sennym marzeniem. I zapewne wbiłaby sobie do głowy takie przekonanie, gdyby nie to, że na jego karku, widniały czerwony ślad po paznokciach.

Dopiero późnym popołudniem natknęli się na pięciu sztywnych. Daryl rozwalił dwóch, waląc ich kuszą prosto w zgniłe głowy. Merle przewrócił jednego butem, miażdżąc mu klatkę, a potem szybkim ruchem wbił się ostrzem w prawe oko, które dotarło do mózgu. Katia nie chciała być gorsza. Tak samo jak on powaliła zainfekowanego nastolatka, który z nieobecnym wzrokiem wpadł w krzaki, rzężąc przeciągle. Zaźgała go trzema mocnymi pchnięciami, ale miała ochotę zwymiotować, gdy obślizgłe tkanki wypłynęły na wierzch, tworząc paskudną mozaikę na jej rękach. W tym czasie Pai udało się odciągnąć ostatniego trupa. Ciągnął za sobą złamaną nogę i wyciągał blade palce po Daryla, który akurat stał do niego tyłem. Ostrze noża wbiło się w twardą kość, a Sztywny zatoczył się na boki, przypominając zwykłego żula i za nim młody Dixon zorientował się, co się dzieje, zombie padł do jego stóp.  
\- No i po sprawie. Wisisz mi piwo- dziewczyna wyszczerzyła do niego zęby. Daryl prychnął, ale widziała drgające kąciki wąskich ust.  
Doszli do autostrady przed zachodem, wlokąc się ociężale, przypominając bardziej trupy niż ludzi. Kolorowe, opuszczone samochody tworzyły ciekawe skupisko na dwupasmowej jezdni. Ostatnim razem przeszukali część wnętrz, ale zostało wiele aut, które mogły skrywać skarby. Daryl odnalazł puszki i butelki przeznaczone dla Sophie, córki Carol. Podzieli się nimi i dla bezpieczeństwa wsiedli do białego dostawczaka, który kiedyś jeździł po kraju, zaopatrując sklepy w kosmetyki.  
\- Będziesz jeszcze jadła?- Merle skinął na puszkę Katii.  
\- Nie… masz- podała mu resztę fasolki i ziewnęła przeciągle. Daryl siedział po drugiej stronie i grzebał sobie w zębach zwiniętym papierkiem po cukierkach, które kierowca ciężarówki zostawił w schowku.  
\- Idę pozwiedzać. Złotko?- starszy Dixon odsunął klapę ciężarówki i skinął jej głową.- Idziesz?  
\- Idę- podążyła za nim, dostrzegając zadziorne iskry w jego niebieskich oczach. Przyjemny dreszcz przebiegł jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa, kiedy zrozumiała, że w rzeczywistości Merle wyciąga ją w zupełnie innych zamiarach.  
Odeszli kawałek dalej, jednak nie chcieli tracić z oczu ciężarówki i martwić Daryla z Pai. Merle nawet nie zaszczycił ją rozmową. Rozejrzał się tylko, czy są bezpieczni i usadowił ją na masce Forda. Katia sama rozpięła czarne spodnie i położyła się na plecach, czując pod sobą chłodną blachę. Dixon opuścił bojówki z bokserkami i szarpnął ją za gumkę od majtek.  
\- Ściągaj- rozkazał, przygryzając wagę.  
\- Ściągaj- powtórzyła identycznym tonem, stukając palcem w jego koszulkę. Zaśmiał się chrapliwie, ale zdjął ją przez głowę i rzucił na sąsiedni samochód. Zmrużyła oczy i powoli zsunęła majtki, rozchylając przed nim nogi. Oblizał lubieżnie wargi, przyciskając palec do jej łechtaczki. Potarł ją kolistymi ruchami, obserwując, jak jej twarz nabiera zdrowych rumieńców. Chciała zamknąć oczy i rozkoszować się szorstkim dotykiem, ale on zabrał dłoń i napluł na nią solidnie, po czym objął swojego kutasa i poruszył ręką w przód i w tył. W końcu zbliżył się do jej wejścia i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia zagłębił się cały, powodując głośny jęk, który opuścił jej zaciśnięte gardło. Palce lewej ręki wbił jej w biodro i brał, wyglądając jak dzikie zwierze. Warczał z przyjemności, gdy z każdym kolejnym ruchem jej ciasne i wilgotne wnętrze pulsowało, zaciskając się na jego penisie. Wbiła mu paznokcie w nadgarstek, pojękując cicho, a on pochylił się nad nią mocniej, przygryzając sterczący sutek, który odznaczał się pod cienkim t-shirtem.  
\- Mocniej- wychrypiała. Merle nie potrzebował nic więcej, by spełnić jej zachcianki. Pchnięcia stały się tak silne i zdecydowane, że w pewnej chwili syknęła, ale nie pozwolił, by cofnęła biodra. Teraz naprawdę widziała dzikość w jego zamglonym wzroku.


	3. Chapter 3

Paili wiedziała, że irytuje Daryla większością zachowań, ale nie spodziewała się, że wyjdzie pięć minut później po Merele'u. Zrobiło jej się przykro. Nawet się nie odezwała, a on bez słowa wyskoczył z ciężarówki i nawet nie powiedział, gdzie się wybiera. Westchnęła i zdecydowała, że nie zostanie tu sama. Wyszła na ulicę i bez kłopotu wypatrzyła jego wysoką sylwetkę. Opierał się o drzwi szkolnego autobusu i patrzył na coś w skupieniu, zaciągając się papierosem. Biła się z myślami, podchodząc do niego w ciszy. Sama nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, ale przeszkadzała jej ta sytuacja: znali się od kilku miesięcy, kilka razy byli na wspólnych wypadach i uratował ją z farmy. A i tak przez ten czas traktował ją jak zło konieczne, chociaż nie dała mu nigdy powodu do nienawiści.  
\- Mogę jednego?- zagadała, pokazując na paczkę Marlboro wystającą z kieszonki na piersi.  
\- Mm…- mruknął, ale podał jej papierosy. Odpaliła jednego, zaciągnęła się mocno i dopiero wtedy zrozumiała, czemu Daryl tak uparcie wpatruję się w widok przed sobą. Na masce czerwonego Forda leżała Katia, a pomiędzy jej nogami stał Merle. Otworzyła szeroko usta, ale zreflektowała się i odwróciła głowę.  
\- Daryl! No co ty. To twój brat i on… Boże, chodźmy stąd.  
\- To sobie idź. Ja chcę skończyć palić.  
\- To obrzydliwe- mlasnęła zniesmaczona, ale nie wiedząc czemu, jej serce przyspieszyło, gdy usłyszała gardłowe jęki przyjaciółki. Przełknęła ślinę i przekręciła szyję, widząc wszystko jednym okiem. Merle praktycznie leżał na Kati i najzwyczajniej w świecie ją rżnął. Dźwięki uderzanych ciał, było słychać nawet tutaj. Merle okazał się dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną, o szerokiej klatce i umięśnionych ramionach. Trzymał Katię jedną ręką i nie krzywił się nawet wtedy, gdy ta wbijała mu paznokcie głęboko w skórę na nadgarstku, czy plecach. Paili zadrżała, gdy starszy Dixon nagle zesztywniał, zatrzymując się w pochwie Kati i warknął, odchylając głowę w tył.  
\- Spaliłem, a ty?- Daryl był kompletnie niewzruszony całą sytuacją. Jego twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie żadnych głębszych emocji, ale Pai wiedziała, że to kłamstwo. Wyraźne wybrzuszenie w spodniach świadczyło, że nie tylko ona miała ochotę znaleźć się na ich miejscu.

Merle wyjął z niej członka i z miną niewiniątka przyglądał się własnej spermie, która wyciekła z jej wnętrza, brudząc lakier Forda.  
\- Co się głupio śmiejesz?- Katia złączyła spocone uda i zsunęła się w dół, stając naprzeciwko mężczyzny. Wzruszył ramionami i podciągnął spodnie, zapinając klamrę paska przy pomocy jednej ręki.  
\- No, o co ci chodzi?- klepnęła go zaczepnie w brzuch. Na nim także posiadał blizny.  
\- Nic. Mieliśmy towarzystwo. Mój malutki braciszek najwyraźniej potrzebował lekcji biologii i to z ruchomymi slajdami.  
Katia prędko obróciła się za siebie, ale teren był pusty, nie licząc setek porzuconych aut.  
\- Żartujesz, prawda?  
\- Złotko, nie spinaj się- przysunął ją do siebie i ścisnął za jędrny pośladek.- To, co? Pozwiedzamy jeszcze? Pójdziemy dalej, może coś znajdziemy? A jak dasz mi piętnaście minut na zregenerowanie, to zaliczę cię kolejny raz…- zamruczał przy jej uchu, zawijając sobie kilka rudych kosmyków na palec.  
-Nie wiesz, że co za dużo, to niezdrowo?- uniosła brwi, podając mu koszulkę. Merle podrapał się po głowie, obserwując białą ciężarówkę.  
\- No, coś tam wiem, ale cipki, to coś innego. Były, są i będą zdrowe, złotko. A twoja zajęła specjalnie miejsce.  
\- Czyli mam się czuć zaszczycona?  
\- Powinnaś- przygryzł jej wargę.- A tak poważnie, to myślę, że to zły pomysł wracać do nich- wskazał na dostawczaka- Dam sobie uciąć drugą rękę, że Daryl właśnie odrabia zadanie domowe, i to w praktyce.  
\- Merle- skrzywiła nos.- Nie chcę sobie tego wyobrażać.

Odeszli raptem kilka kroków, gdy Merle wypatrzył z daleka martwego. Był to mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Poszarpane ubranie wisiało na nim jak worek, a włosy, które zapewne dawniej pokrywała siwizna, były brudne i pozlepiane od krwi. Katia ukucnęła prędko na ziemi i cofała się na czworakach. Merle był zaraz za nią.  
-Jest ich więcej- szepnął, gdy zatrzymali się przy aucie, chcąc sprawdzić, gdzie jest Sztywny.- Nie oglądaj się za siebie, mała. Musimy dojść do ciężarówki.  
Katia posłusznie skinęła głową i wykonała polecenie, lawirując między samochodami. Pozdzierała dłonie do mięsa, opierając się nimi na szorstkiej jezdni, ale Merle nie pozwolił jej zwolnić.  
\- Daryl- Dixon zawołał brata, sycząc przeciągle w kierunku uchylonej tylnej klapy. Młodszy wychylił głowę, zapinając pospiesznie guziki koszuli, która zwisała na nim luźno.  
\- Co do cholery…- urwał, widząc kilku Sztywnych, którzy leniwym krokiem przemierzali autostradę.  
Uchylił przejście, wciągając Katię, a potem pomógł bratu zamknąć je powoli, by nie zwabić grupy.  
\- Siadać na dupska i nie gadać- Merle zgromił kobiety spojrzeniem, ale nawet bez tego, wiedziały, by usiąść cicho w kącie i zamknąć się na cztery spusty. Katia w przypływie zdenerwowania zachichotała, widząc rozwichrzone włosy Pai. Nie było jednak czasu na głupie komentarze.  
Bracia stanęli przy drzwiach, wsłuchując się w szurania i buczenia na zewnątrz, wychodzące z kilkunastu brudnych, zgniłych gardeł. Daryl przywarł plecami do ciężkiego metalu i przycisnął wyjście nogą, ale Merle wyciągnął rękę w stronę klamki.  
\- Oszalałeś?- młodszy złapał go za nadgarstek i odtrącił w drugą stronę.- Nie wiemy, ilu ich jest. Nie ryzykuj, Merle.  
\- Mój mały braciszek się boi?- drwił, mrużąc niebieskie oczy.  
\- Po prostu myślę. Nie narażaj nas, bo sami nie mamy szans.  
\- Merle… on ma rację- Kaia wstała i podeszła na palcach w ich stronę.- Widzieliśmy siedmiu, ale kto wie, czy za nimi nie szło więcej. To może być zbłąkane stado. Tu jesteśmy bezpieczni.  
\- Złotko…- zaczął, ale zacisnął zęby, dając sobie spokój. Skinął bratu głową i usiadł pod ścianą, klepiąc się cicho w udo.- Chodź- machnął i pozwolił Katii wsunąć się między swoje kolana, przygarniając ją mocno do swojej piersi. Daryl również ukucnął po drugiej stronie, ale napięte zmarszczki przy zmęczonych oczach wskazywały, że nie potrafi wyluzować, tak, jak Merle, a Pai na czworakach przysunęła się bliżej grupki i zacisnęła spocone pięści na kolanach.  
\- Poszli już?- głuchą ciszę przerwał cichy głos czarnowłosej. Opierała opalony policzek na nogach, wpatrując się, jak zaczarowana w zamknięte drzwi. Daryl przyłożył do nich ucho i wsłuchiwał się w skupieniu.  
\- Nie- mruknął wreszcie, łapiąc za napiętą kuszę, którą opierał na stopie.  
\- Nie wejdą tu, Daryl- Merle zachrypiał sennie, z twarzą zanurzoną w rudych włosach Kat. Kobieta ufanie opierała się o jego spocone ciało, starając się wykorzystać trwający spokój na chwilę drzemki. Pomimo tego, że znała Merle tak krótko, a ich relacja była dziwnie pokręcona, czuła się przy nim bezpiecznie i dobrze. Dawniej zwracała uwagę na wygląd, na klasę mężczyzny, a teraz? Teraz mogłaby budzić się w silnych ramionach Dixona każdego dnia pierdolonej epidemii i pozwalać mu się brać w przerwie między zabijaniem zombie.  
\- Co tak wzdychasz, dziecinko?  
Zadrżała pod wpływem głosu przy swoim uchu, ale rozciągnęła się z delikatnym uśmiechem zadowolenia.  
\- Przysypiałam.  
\- Zaradziłbym temu, ale sama widzisz, gdzie jesteśmy- ciepły oddech owijał jej szyję, powodując przyjemne dreszcze rozchodzące się wzdłuż całego ciała.

Siedzieli w ciężarówce od godziny. Ani Daryl, ani Merle nie mieli ochoty wychodzić z auta, by ocenić sytuację. Jedyne, co wiedzieli, to to, że na dworze dawno zapadł zmrok, a oni mogli sobie pozwolić na względnie spokojny odpoczynek, chociaż młodszy Dixon nie rozstawał się z kuszą, trzymając ją jak najbliżej siebie. Merle wykrzywił usta, widząc, jak głowa brata kiwa się niebezpiecznie we wszystkie strony zmożona snem, a czarnowłosa dziewczyna korzystając z jego nieuwagi, ułożyła mu głowę na kolanach, pochrapując cicho.  
Merle z kolei walczył ze snem, chcąc być w pogotowiu. Nie mogli stracić czujności. Było mu co prawda ciężko z wciśniętą Katią w swoje ciało i zdrętwiałą połową ręki, jaką posiadał, ale obecne położenie, w jakim się znalazł, spowodowało chwilę konsternacji. Od początku epidemii nie miał okazji, by zastanowić się nad światem, w którym przyszło im żyć. Miał swoje lata, zdążył zrobić wiele złego i nigdy nie starał się naprawiać błędów, a teraz, gdy świat spadł na psy i ruchał ich wszystkich w dupy, zamiast z tego korzystać i brać wszystko, co mu się podoba, on pomaga innym i bierze odpowiedzialność za babę. Za płeć słabszą, do której nigdy nie miał wielkiego szacunku przez zapijaczoną matkę i ojca, który wpajał mu zupełnie spaczony obraz świata.  
Gdy w wieku 14 lat poznał w praktyce, do czego tak naprawdę jest mu potrzebny kutas, nie bawił się w nudne związki z panienkami z sąsiedztwa, które wodziły za nim wzrokiem, widząc w nim silnego chłopaka spod czwórki. Korzystał z tego, że są chętne, a potem żył dalej, ćpając z kumplami w lesie za domem… Żałował chyba tylko jednego. Nigdy nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że zostawił Daryla samego i uciekł z domu. Jego brat zawsze brał z niego przykład, a gdy był osmarkanym dwulatkiem, przychodził do niego i gramolił się do łóżka, mocząc mu poduszki. A potem zostawił dzieciaka w domu ze starymi i olał na kilka lat.  
Broda opadła mu ciężko na czubek głowy Katii, która pod wpływem uderzenia zerwała się oszołomiona, łapiąc odruchowo za nóż.  
\- Co się dzieje?- spojrzała na niego, odchylając się w tył.  
\- Nic, złotko- oblizał suche usta i ziewnął przeciągle, wsuwając jej palce pod koszulkę. Zacisnęła zęby i wyjęła ją pospiesznie, kręcąc karcąco głową.  
\- Merle, może nie tutaj?  
\- A to dlaczego? Młodzi śpią, nie usłyszą, a ja chętnie cię rozmasuję.  
\- Merle- fuknęła.- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Pozwól mi odpocząć i zrób to samo.  
\- Jak chcesz- ułożył rękę wzdłuż ciała, nie dotykając jej więcej. Obrócił głowę i zamknął oczy, mamrocząc pod nosem niezrozumiałe dla niej przekleństwa. Odsunęła się od niego zdziwiona, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w jego ostre rysy.  
\- Czy chcesz powiedzieć, że się obraziłeś?  
\- Hm?- nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Wciągnęła głośno powietrze, mrużąc wściekle oczy.  
\- Więc to tak ma wyglądać? Jak mi da, to będę miły, jak nie, to niech spada?  
\- Chciałaś odpoczywać- nie odpowiedział na pytanie, nadal na nią nie patrząc.  
\- Merle, zachowujesz się jak dzieciak. I kretyn- rzuciła lekko podniesionym głosem, ale kiedy Paili ruszyła się na kolanach Daryla, ściszyła go.- Jesteś burakiem. I wiesz co? Weź… weź się wypchaj!- warknęła i odeszła do kąta, zwijając się w kłębek. Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy usłyszała odgłos strzyknięcia kolan i powolne kroki, które zatrzymały się za jej plecami. Nie odezwała się, gdy ciepłe męskie ciało ułożyło się za nią, a silne ramię objęło jej biodro.  
\- Nie bądź idiotką- szarpnął ją za podbródek.- Teraz, to ty zachowujesz się jak burak.  
Prychnęła, ale chwyciła go za dłoń i pociągnęła na swój brzuch, chcąc, by trzymał ją jeszcze mocniej. Przysunął się bardziej, a na pośladkach wyczuła jego wypukłość. Była pewna, że zaraz znów zacznie się z nią droczyć, starając się wślizgnąć pod bluzkę lub spodnie, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zmarszczyła nos, przekręcając się na plecy, by spojrzeć w jego zmęczone oczy.  
\- Co jest z tobą?  
\- Zależy, o co pytasz, złotko- uniósł wysoko brwi.  
\- No, przecież cię czuje.  
\- No gratuluję. Cieszę się, że posiadasz takie zdolności, ale nadal nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.  
\- Świetnie- naburmuszyła się i obróciła z powrotem na bok. Merle pociągnął ją za ramię, tak, że uderzyła boleśnie plecami o twardą podłogę.  
\- Nie igraj ze mną, dziecinko, bo mnie to wkurwia. Czego ty chcesz?  
\- Nieważne. Daj mi spokój.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie. Nie jestem cierpliwym typem i radzę się wysławiać, bo nie mam ochoty na twoje babskie gierki.  
\- Dobra, przestań, Merle. Odpocznijmy- chciała się wykręcić, ale trzymał ją mocno, wbijając palce w ramie.  
\- Najpierw sama się dajesz i chcesz, żebym cię pieprzył, potem mnie odsuwasz, wykręcając się moim bratem i koleżaneczką, a kiedy staram się utrzymać fiuta w spodniach, ty odwalasz pierdolony teatrzyk. Cholerna kobieto, to nie jest telenowela, nie będę nad tobą skakał.  
\- Pierdol się- wysyczała, pierwszy raz tracąc na tyle kontrole, by w porę nie ugryź się w język. Przez swój błąd, była świadkiem ogromnej zmiany, jaka zaszła w jego rysach. Najpierw pojawiło się lekkie niedowierzanie, a potem ogromna wściekłość, promieniująca od źrenic. Kąciki ust opadły mu w dół, a czoło zmarszczyło się, tworząc z ciemnych brwi literę V.  
\- Z tobą- warknął, łapiąc ją za szyję, przez co nie mogła wydać z siebie nawet najmniejszego dźwięku. Szarpała się, jak zaszczute zwierzę, ale Merle naparł na nią całym sobą, przyduszając piersią. Znieruchomiała zrezygnowana.  
\- Nie prowokuj, dziecinko- wyszeptał jej w usta i poluzował uścisk, by mogła zaczerpnąć powietrza. Opuszkiem palca obrysował siny ślad na jej szyi. Nim zdążyła zareagować, na miejscu palca znalazły się usta, a zaraz za nimi gorący język.  
\- Merle- wycharczała słabo. Podniecenia mieszało się ze złością i strachem, ale jakby wbrew własnej woli odchyliła kark, pozwalając mu zjechać niżej. Dłoń, która jeszcze przed chwilą zadawała ból, teraz gładziła odkryty brzuch i bardzo powoli ześlizgiwała się niżej, trącając guzik od spodni.  
\- Słyszałaś?- oderwał się od niej, a z jej ust wyrwał się jęk zawodu. Uniosła się, opierając łokcie na brudnej podłodze i patrzyła na Merle'a, który niemal doskoczył do brata i potrząsnął jego ramieniem. Daryl wstał się, jak oparzony, przez co zrzucił z siebie Paili, a ta z kolei została na ziemi, trafiona kolanem w skroń.  
\- Co... co?- młodszy Dixon przetarł twarz i złapał za kusze. Pai stękając, podniosła się na nogi i popatrzyła na niego z wyrzutem, trącając go w łokieć.  
\- Uważaj, co? To bolało.  
Daryl machnął lekceważąco i skinął bratu.  
\- Co jest?  
\- Albo słyszałem odgłos silnika, albo to starość- przyłożył ucho do drzwi, a jego usta momentalnie podjechały w górę, tworząc złośliwy uśmieszek.- No to mamy towarzystwo, moi mili!  
\- I co teraz?- Katia wtrąciła się w rozmowę, stając obok naburmuszonej Paili.  
Merle wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na brata, który kręcił się niespokojnie, przygryzając paznokcie.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że znam ten głos, ale nie jestem pewny…- młodszy zatrzymał się w pół kroku.- To brzmi, jak Carol!  
Nim zdążyli zareagować, Daryl wypadł z ciężarówki z kuszą w ręce i zeskoczył na drogę, wypatrując siwowłosej kobiety, która faktycznie stała przy barierce oddzielającej jezdnię od szosy. Razem z nią była Beth, blondynka o wiecznie wystraszonej minie, Gleen, niski Koreańczyk z niezwykła zręcznością oraz jego dziewczyna i siostra Beth, Meggie. Na ich twarzach wymalowała się ogromna ulga, gdy zauważyli Daryla. Mężczyzna przybiegł do nich i klepnął Gleena w plecy, niemal zwalając go z nóg.  
\- Co z resztą?  
\- Nie wiemy. Uciekliśmy z farmy chyba jako pierwsi, kręciliśmy się po lasach, bo zgubiliśmy drogę, ale jakoś udało nam się tu trafić. Byliśmy pewni, że ktoś z was też pomyśli o tym miejscu- Gleen mówił szybko, wymachując chudymi rękami w powietrzu, a w tym czasie dołączył do nich Merle z dziewczynami.  
\- Byliście tu cały czas?  
\- Tak jakby- Merle usiadł na masce ich auta.- Znaleźliśmy się z Darylem dzień po ataku, a potem przyszliśmy tutaj. Chcieliśmy zgarnąć zapasy- pokazał palcem na auto, oddalone od nich kilka kroków. Na wybrudzonej szybie, ledwo widoczną farbą, zostawiona była wiadomość dla Sophie, córki Carol. Kobieta odwróciła wzrok, przecierając pospiesznie wychudzoną twarz, a Daryl trzasnął brata z wyrzutem w pierś.  
\- Zacznij myśleć- syknął.  
\- A ty co?- Merle wstał, odpychając Daryla.- Mała umarła, to żadna nowość. I nie rozumiem, co ciebie to obchodzi?  
\- Zamknij się- młodszy zamachnął się pięścią, ale Merle odskoczył, marszcząc ze złości czoło.  
\- Braciszku, chyba cię coś popierdoliło. Nie zachowuj się, jakby to był twój bachor!  
\- Merle, przestań!- Katia starała się odciągnąć go od brata, ale sama nie miała szans. Pai stanęła pośrodku, łypiąc na nich groźnie, ale ona również została odepchnięta na bok.  
\- Zwabicie Sztywnych- Gleen z Maggie ruszyli z pomocą. Beth chlipała zdenerwowana, obawiając się kolejnego ataku, a Carol z niedowierzaniem przyglądała się bójce, wodząc wzrokiem za braćmi, którzy obijali się głośno o blachy aut.  
\- Ty gnoju- Merle złapał Daryla za koszulkę i podciął mu butem stopę, powalając go na ziemię.  
\- Nigdy nie umiałeś zamknąć gęby, Merle. Chociaż raz zrób coś dobrego dla świata i się nie odzywaj!  
\- Złaź z niego!- rudowłosa nie wytrzymała. Bała się tego, że ich krzyki naprawdę sprowadzą na nich nieszczęście, a jeśli tak by się stało, nie mieliby najmniejszej szansy. Merle już unosił pięść, gdy zimne ostrze noża przywarło do jego gardła.  
\- Powiedziałam, złaź z niego- wypluła, dostrzegając błysk zaskoczenia w jego oczach. Cienkie wargi ułożyły się w cyniczny uśmiech, ale uniósł ręce w geście poddania. Daryl wyczołgał się spod brata i odtrącając Carol, która chciała mu pomóc i podziękować, ruszył w drugą stronę, znikając za białą ciężarówką.  
\- Wszystkie baby są tak bezczelne, że jedyne, co potrafią, to wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy?- zakpił. Katia wcisnęła czubek noża w jego szorstki podbródek.  
\- Daryl ma rację, powinieneś częściej się zamykać. Nie wiem, czy kurwa nie zauważyłeś, albo cierpisz na zaniki pamięci, ale w tych lasach na około, łażą martwe popaprańce, które przyłażą, słysząc każde najmniejszej pierdnięcie, więc z łaski swojej skończ zachowywać się jak burak, bo my chcemy jeszcze żyć. Jeśli z kolei tobie spieszy się do grobu, proszę bardzo, droga wolna, ale idź sobie tam sam i niech żywy trup upierdoli ci ten głupi łeb!  
Paili gapiła się na Katię z niedowierzaniem. Co prawda nie znały się specjalnie długo, ale wydawało jej się, że rudowłosa należy do tych spokojnych kobiet, które wolą trzymać się z dala od problemów.  
\- Proszę, odpuście już- Carol położyła dłoń na ramieniu Katii i zmusiła ją, by opuściła rękę z nożem.- Wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni i zdenerwowani… nie róbmy problemów.  
\- Słyszałaś?- Merle uniósł brwi, ale nie ukrył tonu głosu, w którym słychać było poczucie winy.  
\- Lepiej będzie, jeśli schowamy się w waszej ciężarówce- Gleen skinął na nich.- Nie wiadomo, kto tu się zaraz pojawi. Chodźmy.  
Katia jednak zatrzymała Merle'a, stając przed jego twarzą.  
\- Nie wiem, co w ciebie wstąpiło, ale jesteś totalnym debilem. Carol miała tylko Sophie, a Daryl, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie biegał kilka dni po lesie, by ją znaleźć. Czuł się winny, tak samo, jak Rick i my wszyscy, że przez naszą nieuwagę, mała zapłaciła najwyższą cenę, a ty? Nie masz nawet za grosz uczuć…  
\- Myśl co chcesz- prychnął pod nosem, ale zamiast iść za grupą, poszedł w drugą stronę, wypatrując innego, wolnego auta. Katia zacisnęła zęby, ale nie chciała ciągnąć rozmowy z kimś, kto przez cały czas stara się pokazać swoją siłę. Popełniła błąd, wchodząc w nim w bliskie relacje, które niestety w tym świecie nie miały racji bytu.

Daryl nawet nie zapytał o Merle'a, tylko zatrzasnął drzwi, a w ciężarówce zapadł mrok. Gleen włączył latarkę i sprawdził, czy wszyscy mają dla siebie wystarczająco miejsca.  
\- Poszedł sobie i chyba ma zamiar spać gdzieś indziej- szepnęła Katia, gdy Daryl spojrzał na nią pytająco. Najwidoczniej tyle mu wystarczyło, bo oparł się wygodnie o wejście i położył na kolanach kuszę. Pai, która przestała się na niego boczyć z pierwszym ciosem zadanym przez brata, przysunęła się bliżej i nieśmiało położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. Nie przepadał za pokazywaniem uczuć w gronie innych, ale tym razem odpuścił i z cichym westchnieniem przymknął powieki, wsłuchując się w przejmujące zawodzenie wiatru.  
Katia zwinęła się obok Beth, szczupłej blondynki, która wierciła się niespokojnie na zakurzonej ziemi. Otwierała co chwilę zapuchnięte oczy, ale gdy docierało do niej, że jest bezpieczna, znów je zamykała i obracała się w drugą stronę, szukając wygodniejszej pozycji. Katia przez cały czas leżała na plecach. Starała się wypatrzeć w ciemności jakiś punkt, na którym mogłaby skupić swój rozbiegany wzrok, ale okazało się to trudne. W ciągu godziny udało jej się zdrzemnąć dwa razy, ale za każdy razem szukała we śnie Merle'a i jego ręki, którą mogłaby objąć się w pasie. Usiadła sfrustrowana i wściekła. Dixon był nic nie wartym skurwielem, wiedziała to od początku, a dzisiejszego wieczoru sam udowodnił, że miała rację, jednak był człowiekiem, tak samo, jak oni. Mimo wszystko powinien być z nimi, być obok i marudzić, że nowi zabierają za dużo przestrzeni i tlenu. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo, ale podjęła decyzję.  
\- Daryl- ukucnęła przed mężczyzną, który również miał płytki sen i każdy najmniejszy szmer stawiał go na nogi.- Wypuść mnie. Pójdę do niego.  
\- Teraz?- zapytał i rzucił okiem na Paili, która leżała wciśnięta w jego nogę.  
\- Oboje wiemy, że twój cholerny brat ma głupie pomysły. Lepiej, żeby był z nami.  
\- Jest głupi, ale wie, co robi. Nie musisz się martwić, bo nic mu nie będzie. Założę się, że śpi smacznie w innym vanie- szepnął uspokajająco.  
\- Daryl, chce tam iść- powiedziała stanowczo. Mężczyzna mruknął, ale odsunął od siebie Paili i otworzył powoli drzwi, rozglądając się we wszystkie strony.  
\- Droga wolna. Zostawię uchylone i będę obserwował tyły. Pospiesz się  
Podał jej swój nóż i klepnął w plecy, gdy wyskakiwała na jezdnię. Biegła truchtem, omijając samochody, ale ciemność zalewała ją z każdej strony i z trudem rozpoznawała pojawiające się przed sobą kształty. Merle szedł w tamtym kierunku, ale nie miała pojęcia, gdzie w końcu znalazł schronienie. Zaglądała w szyby, otwierała drzwi większych aut, z których buchał okropny smród zwłok, ale po Dixonie nie było najmniejszego śladu.  
\- Kurwa- szepnęła, stając na środku. Serce waliło jej w piersi, a ona nie miała pojęcia, którędy iść. Straciła nawet z oczu ich ciężarówkę.- Szlag by to…  
Przeszła między samochodami, chwytając się obłoconych masek i przeszła przez metalową barierkę, która dzieliła autostradę na dwa osobne pasy. Po tej stronie samochodów było zdecydowanie mniej, ale to tutaj wypatrzyła podobnego vana, w którym spała ich grupa.  
\- Merle?- szepnęła, obchodząc auto w koło.- Merle?  
\- Zgubiłaś się, złotko?- szorstki głos, który pojawił się nagle za jej plecami, omal nie przyprawił ją o palpitacje i zgon na miejscu.  
\- Ty durniu- zawrzała, ale podeszła do niego prędko.- Chcesz, żebym dostała zawału?  
\- Co tu robisz? Wybrałaś się na nocny spacerek?  
\- Można tak powiedzieć. Czemu nie podszedłeś prędzej, skoro mnie widziałeś?  
\- Bo śmieszniej było widzieć, jak się miotasz.  
Nie była pewna, ale dostrzegła błysk białych zębów.  
\- Możesz być poważny, chociaż w tej chwili? Nie mam ochoty na twój humor. Wracaj do nas i mnie nie denerwuj.  
Zacmokał rozbawiony, naśladując jej żywą gestykulacje.  
\- Złotko, odpuść. Dałaś mi do zrozumienia, gdzie jest moje miejsce. Nie jestem tam mile widziany, więc wole zostać tu- wskazał na vana, stojącego w poprzek z przebitymi oponami.  
\- Merle, to nie pora na przepychanki. Nie zmieniłam zdania, ale jesteśmy grupą, więc ruszaj swoje cztery litery i idziemy.  
\- Szzz…- przycisnął jej dłoń do ust i nosa.- Tu nie jest bezpiecznie, więc teraz to ty rusz swoje cztery litery i właź do środka. Tylko nie zrób hałasu- rozkazał, wypowiadając słowa prosto do jej ucha. Teraz, to i ona usłyszała zawodzenie Sztywnych, dobiegające z lasku za jego plecami. Cała złość odpłynęła, zastąpiona silną dawką strachu, gdy buczenie przybrało na sile. Merle bez krępacji złapał ją za pośladki i wepchnął na pakę, a potem sam wskoczył cicho do środka i zatrzasnął klapę.  
\- Skoro ja usłyszałem twoje przekleństwa, oni tym bardziej- burknął gdzieś z prawej strony, ale nie widziała absolutnie niczego.  
\- Gdybyś tak łatwo się nie obrażał, nie musiałabym tu przychodzić po nocach… Daryl… zostawił otwarte drzwi w vanie… jeśli ich nie zauważy, a wyjdzie mnie szukać…  
\- Nie wyjdzie- uciął krótko.- Dixonowie, wbrew pozorom, jak się wam wszystkim wydaje, potrafią myśleć. Kiwnąłem mu.  
\- I myślisz, że w tych ciemnościach cię widział?- parsknęła.  
\- Widział, bo cały czas cię śledziłem. Byłem się odlać, kiedy wyskakiwałaś z auta, a że stałem niedaleko i Daryl miał dobry widok na drogę, machnąłem mu, a on zamknął drzwi. Sama widzisz, złotko…  
Bezczelnie wystawiła do niego język i machnęła środkowym palcem, święcie przekonana, że on również niczego nie zobaczy, ale pisnęła, gdy złapał ją za nadgarstek.  
\- Słyszę, że nią machasz i mogę się tylko domyślić, co pokazujesz- wbił krótkie paznokcie w jej skórę.- A teraz siadaj na dupsko i nie wkurwiaj mnie, skarbie. I lepiej się módl, żeby martwi byli tak samo ślepi w ciemności, jak ty.  
Osunęła się w dół i podciągnęła kolana pod brodę. Słyszała jego oddech i kroki, kiedy podchodził do klapy, a potem coś zaskrzypiało i obok jej ramienia pojawiło się ciepło. Przez cienki materiał koszuli, którą miała na sobie od bardzo dawna, czuła jego skórę, która przyjemnie rozgrzewała jej zmarznięte ciało. Wywróciła oczami, gdy męska dłoń opadła niezdarnie na jej kolano, a potem podjechała wyżej, szukając w ciemności uda.  
\- Skoro już tu jesteśmy, to może…  
Odtrąciła go z całych sił, prychając z irytacji.  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy! Kilka godzin temu pokazałeś, jaki jesteś naprawdę, a teraz tak po prostu się do mnie dobierasz? Merle, za kogo ty mnie masz?  
\- Słucha, złotko. Wiesz, ile zostało ci życia? Bo ja kurwa nie wiem, ile pożyje, a skoro tak, to nie zamierzam rozpamiętywać i martwić się, co było wcześniej.  
\- Wybacz, ale gówno mnie to obchodzi. Nie rób ze mnie kawałka mięsa… nawet w tym świcie, kiedy ludzie stają się zwierzętami... ja… ja sobie nie pozwolę, Merle- przestała panować nad drżeniem głosu. Była silna, ale do czasu. W tym momencie chciała zamknąć się w swojej samotności i płakać do utraty tchu. W wyobraźni widziała malującą się złość na twarzy Dixona, ale ku jej zdziwieniu zamiast ostrego szarpnięcia, poczuła dłoń na brodzie. Przyciągnął ją do siebie, owijając pukiel włosów na nadgarstek i pozwolił jej wyrzucić z siebie całą frustrację i żal, tłumiąc spazmatyczne jęki swoimi ustami, które odnalazły ją w panującym mroku. Pierwszy raz podczas ich zbliżeń pocałował ją tak zaborczo i przejmująco, jakby sam chciał uwolnić się od problemów. Nie robił nic więcej, nie dopierał się do jej rozporka, nie pieścił piersi, tylko stał sztywno i szukał, nie wiadomo czego w jej pocałunkach, które kąsały jego cienkie wargi.  
\- Merle, więcej…- wyjęczała.  
\- Baby… może w końcu się zdecydujesz, czego ty kurwa chcesz?- burknął, ale usłyszała nutę rozbawienia, więc uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i sama wsunęła dłoń za jego pasek. Najpierw złapała go przez majtki, bawiąc się nim, ocierając materiałem. Merle przyparł ją do ściany ciężarówki i rozszerzył nogi, dając jej więcej swobody. Rósł w jej ręce, a ona oddychała szybko, czując mokry język na szyi i szczęce. Drażnił się z nią zupełnie jak ona z nim. Teraz trzymała go całego w dłoni, uprzednio odpinając mu pasek i ściągając spodnie z bokserkami, a on szczypał ją w twardy sutek lewej piersi i mruczał przy jej uchu, wciskając się w nią coraz mocniej.  
\- Złotko…- odezwał się, sapiąc.- Zrób coś dla mnie i uklęknij.  
Była tak zamroczona pożądaniem, że ukucnęła, trzymając go za uda. Zanurzył dłoń w jej długich, rudych lokach i przysunął się bliżej. Nie widzieli swoich twarzy, ale Katia z łatwością odnalazła jego męskość i chuchnęła prosto na główkę. Oblizała go delikatnie, kreśląc na nim kółka, a Merle jęknął, wbijając jej paznokcie w skórę głowy. Jeśli chodziło o te zabawy, lubiła odrobinę brutalności, dlatego, gdy bez pytania zagłębił się w jej gorących ustach, poczuła ciepło w podbrzuszu, a na majtkach lepiące soki, które zaczęły z niej wypływać. Jęczała z przyjemności, kiedy brał ją w usta. Pozwalała mu na to i czerpała z tego tyle samo przyjemności, co on. Z każdym silniejszym pchnięciem, ślina spływała jej po brodzie, ale Dixon był ucieszony z większego poślizgu i języka, którym drażniła go po całej długości. Doszedł tak niespodziewanie, że zachłysnęła się słonym nasieniem, a on z drżącymi nogami upadł naprzeciwko niej i kciukiem wytarł spermę, która płynęła w dół, znikając w zagłębieniu jej piersi.  
\- A ty masz jakieś specjalne życzenia, złotko?- wydusił z siebie leniwym głosem.  
\- Hmm…- wymruczała. Popchnęła go za ramiona, a gdy usiadł przed nią, wdrapała mu się na kolana, siadając wygodnie okrakiem.- Jedyne, czego chce, to żebyś przemyślał pewne sprawy, Merle… Chciałabym, żebyś postarał się współgrać z grupą. Może przeprosisz rano Carol?  
Nastała cisza, i tylko świszczący oddech świadczył, że nie była tam sama. Czuła zaciskanie mięśni w jego udach, ale nie odzywał się dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Rusz swoją zgrabną dupę i wyłazimy stąd. Chyba za mało przylałem mojemu małemu braciszkowi- chrząknął. Wyszczerzyła zęby, chociaż tego nie widział i pomogła mu wstać. Zabrali broń, która leżała niedaleko i Merle otworzył powoli klapę, wpuszczając do środka masę świeżego powietrza.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl, gdy tylko ujrzał brata, zniknął wewnątrz vana. Gleen zostawił włączoną latarkę, która stała na środku święcąc w górę, dzięki czemu mogli ze spokojem zmieniać miejsce, gdy komuś zrobiło się niewygodnie. Teraz jednak spali, zwinięci w kłębki i oddychali spokojnie, zapewne pierwszy raz od traumatycznych wydarzeń na farmie. Daryl usiadł, a zaraz obok pojawiła się Paili, obudzona wyjściem Kati.  
\- Co się stało?- szepnęła, wyciągając przed siebie nogi.  
\- Nic. Poszła po Merle'a- mruknął przyciszonym głosem.  
\- Co zrobimy rano?  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Czemu jesteś taki małomówny? I czemu mnie tak traktujesz?  
\- Jak?- uniósł wysoko brew, patrząc na nią spod opadających kosmyków.  
\- Kiedy Katia z Merlem zabawiali się na masce, a my wróciliśmy, nagle wiedziałeś, do czego służą usta- zarumieniła się na samo wspomnienie, ale dokończyła zdanie.- Udajesz, że nic się nie stało, a przecież to nieprawda.  
\- Bo nic się nie stało- odparł spokojnie i odwrócił od niej ciemne spojrzenie.  
\- Daryl…- westchnęła tylko, kończąc rozmowę. Nie potrafiła z nim dojść do porozumienia i zaczynała sądzić, że Dixonowie, to cholerni, zamknięci w sobie durnie, którzy najlepiej czują się we własnym towarzystwie. Kątem oka widziała, jak gryzł palec, gapiąc się pusto przed siebie. Myślał, a to już był powód do dumy.  
Zmrużyła oczy i wabiona nieznanym dotąd pragnieniem, uniosła rękę i położyła mu ją na kroczu, zaciskając lekko wokół czegoś, co musiało być jego przyrodzeniem.  
\- Teraz to dla ciebie też niż?- zapytała przez zęby, a on wyprostował się jak oparzony, łapiąc za jej nadgarstek.- Puść. Pytałam, czy teraz to też nic?- odtrąciła go, i najszybciej jak umiała, włożyła dłoń za pasek. Fakt, że on chciał się bronić, nie interesował jego członka, który pod wpływem delikatnych ruchów twardniał coraz bardziej, domagając się więcej pieszczot. Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, gdy stężała dotąd twarz Daryla rozluźniła się, a usta rozwarły się, łapiąc dziko powietrze w płuca. Zilustrował prędko wnętrze auta. Nikt się nie ruszał, Gleen spał do nich plecami obejmując Maggie, Carol również miała odwróconą twarz, a Beth leżała w najciemniejszym kącie chrapiąc cicho. To mu starczyło. Odpiął klamrę skórzanego paska, rozpiął drżącymi palcami rozporek i wbił stalowe źrenice prosto w jej zamglone oczy. Poruszała ręką coraz szybciej, czując przyjemne pulsowanie członka. Daryl odchylił głowę w tył, dotykając trochę nieśmiało jej drobnych piersi. Pozwoliła mu wejść pod koszulkę i unieść wyżej stanik. Sprawiał wrażenie nieobeznanego chłopca, zagubionego w najciemniejszych ulicach, ale gdy opanował zmieszanie, złapał ją za ramiona i ułożył pod sobą, ściągając jej koszulkę razem z czarnym stanikiem. Sama zajęła się spodniami i majtkami, a on położył się na niej, odnajdując drogę do jej kobiecości. Przytuliła go do siebie, a on oparł się czołem o jej obojczyk. Poruszał się wolno, jakby niepewny, czy nie sprawia jej bólu. Jęknęła mu w ucho i przygryzła wrażliwy płatek. Przyspieszył, wbijając się głębiej, ale nie wydawali z siebie żadnego dźwięku, zaciskając boleśnie palce na własnej skórze. On na jej piersiach, ona na jego barkach. Poddawała się pchnięciom, dotykała smukłych bioder i pośladków, drapała plecy, wyczuwając na nich zgrubienia. Daryl przywarł ustami do jej policzka, całował delikatnie linię szczęki i nos, na którym pojawiły się pierwsze letnie piegi.  
\- Daryl… Daryl…- szeptała, rozwierając oczy, gdy poczuła w podbrzuszu przyjemne skurcze. Jej podniecony, pełen pożądania ton podziałał na niego, jak płachta na byka. Dołączył do niej chwilę później, dysząc w zagłębieniu jej szyi. Ukradkiem otarła łzy, które zaszkliły się w kącikach oczu i objęła go mocniej, czując wewnątrz gęste nasienie, wypływające wolno w stronę pośladków.  
\- Powinniśmy się ubrać?- zapytała leniwie, chociaż zabrzmiało to jak stwierdzenie.  
\- Mhm- mruknął, unosząc się na dłoniach. Podniósł kąciki ust, widząc jej zaróżowione policzki i wargi.- Trzymaj- sięgnął po t-shirt, w którym zaplątany był stanik i wstał, zakładając spodnie. Nie zdążyli jednak do końca. Ktoś zapukał w auto, a dudnienie blachy postawiło całą grupę na nogi.  
\- Psss… otwieraj, braciszku- chropowaty głos Merle'a rozbrzmiał po drugiej stronie drzwi. Młodszy Dixon otworzył je i ze wszystkich sił starał się ukryć rozpięty pasek pod koszulką. Paili też usiadła prędko na ziemi i podciągnęła nogi, zasłaniając odpięty rozporek.  
\- No, no…- Merle jednak nie przeoczył ich speszonych min. Od razu zmierzył brata czujnym spojrzeniem i zatrzymał się na wybrzuszeniu w spodniach. Potem zerknął w kierunku Pai i jej rozanieloną twarz oraz resztę osób.- Urządziłeś orgię i mnie nie zaprosiłeś?  
-Odpuść- Daryl odsunął się, by mogli wejść i korzystając z zamieszania, dokończył ubieranie.  
Katia puściła oczko do Paili, która chichotała nerwowo w dłonie.  
\- No, to skoro wszyscy są zaspokojeni, możemy obgadać plan- starszy Dixon złapał za latarkę i oświetlił ich twarze.  
\- Jaki plan?- Gleen podrapał się po czarnych włosach.  
\- Mamy tylko jedno sprawne auto. Część z nas zostanie tutaj, a część pojedzie poszukać zapasów, może też znajdzie się nowy wóz.  
\- No, a kto ma jechać?- Maggie rozłożyła ręce.  
\- Ja pojadę- zgłosiła się Katia, unosząc rękę, a zaraz za nią pojawiło się kilka innych.  
\- Chwila moment!- Merle pokiwał głową.- Zrobimy losowanie. Kamień, papier nożyce. No ruszać się.  
Wszyscy stanęli w kółku i schowali ręce za plecami.  
\- No to, raz…dwa…trzy!  
Pierwsza odpadła Beth. Po niej Paili, Gleen, i Merle.  
\- No, czyli zostaje Daryl, Carol, Maggie i Katia- Paili spojrzała na grupę, która miała pozostać na autostradzie.- To mi się nie podoba.  
\- Wolałabym, żeby Pai została. Pojadę za nią- zaoferowała Katia, a w tym czasie Merle mrużył oczy, kalkulując coś po cichu.  
\- Słońce już wschodzi, więc wypad z auta. Obgadamy to przy samochodzie- Merle kopniakiem otworzył drzwi i nakazał wszystkim wyjść. Powlekli się za nim do czerwonej Hondy, którą przyjechał Gleen i reszta. Starszy Dixon zwolnił kroku, by zrównać się z Koreańczykiem.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie, młody. Plany uległy zmianie. Zabierzesz wszystkich, oprócz mnie, brata i Carol. Nie szukaj żadnych zapasów, nie szukaj auta, niczego, tylko zabieraj stąd całą resztę, rozumiesz? Założę się, że nasz ukochany szeryf żyje i kręci się gdzieś przy farmie. Nie zostawiłby grupy. Pojedziesz tam i zrobisz wszystko, by nikomu nie spadł ani jeden włos z głowy. Szczególnie Katii. Rozumiesz?  
\- Jasne, ale wątpię, że się zgodzą, no przecież…  
\- Mam głęboko w dupie, co kto chce. Nic im nie mów.  
Dołączyli do reszty. Merle wytłumaczył, że lepiej, aby pojechało więcej osób, a on z bratem i Carol zostaną i będą na nich czekać. Oczywiście wiedział, że Katia zaprotestuje, ale nie mógł ulec jej prośbą, chociaż czuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku.  
\- Zostaniecie tylko w trojkę? To bezsensu! A jak przejdzie tędy jakieś stado?  
\- No właśnie- wtrąciła Paili i spojrzała błagalnie na Daryla.  
\- Jak przejdzie, to pójdzie, proste, złotko. Pomożesz Gleenowi ściągnąć paliwo z aut, a potem tu wrócicie.  
\- Miały być dwie równe grupy- zaczęła czarnowłosa.- A jedziemy w pięć osób. To bez sensu.  
\- Skończ wydziwiać!- Merle nie wytrzymał i zgromił ją ponurym spojrzeniem.- Zabierajcie się stąd, bo tracicie czas!  
Gleen zasiadł już za kierownicą i czyścił zabrudzoną szybę. Maggie usiadła obok i zaciskała nerwowo usta. Najwidoczniej chłopak ukradkiem powiedział jej prawdę.  
\- Idziecie, dziewczyny- Carol posłała im ciepły uśmiech.- Przypilnuje ich.  
\- Merle- Katia pociągnęła go za rękaw i zmusiła, by odszedł z nią kilka kroków.- Widzę, że coś tu nie gra. Lepiej dla ciebie, jeśli powiesz mi prawdę.  
\- Skarbie- zaśmiał się chrapliwie.- Udawanie groźnej wcale ci nie wychodzi. Wsadź łaskawie swój uparty tyłek na tytlne siedzenie i zamilcz. Jak będziecie w aptece, to znajdź jakieś gumki. Mogą nam się przydać, jak wrócisz- poruszał wymownie brwiami, powodując słaby uśmiech na jej ustach.  
\- Jak już wrócimy, a ciebie tu nie będzie, to skopie ci dupsko.  
\- Trzymam cię za słowo- pstryknął ją w podbródek, a potem obrócił w kierunku auta i pchnął, każąc iść. Paili także rozmawiała z Darylem, który niewzruszony, tak jak brat, odprawił ją z kwitkiem i kazał jechać.  
Gdy zamknęły za sobą drzwi, Gleen odpalił silnik i wycofał auto. Zatrzasnął automatycznie blokady i spojrzał w lusterko, by skupić na sobie spojrzenia obu kobiet.  
\- Zmieniliśmy plany z Merlem…- szepnął i widział po ich minach, że nic więcej nie musi dodawać. Katia zaniemówiła i odwróciła się prędko, by wyłapać oddalające się sylwetki. Merle uniósł do góry rękę bez dłoni, a ona zrozumiała. Z jej gardła wydobył się ryk zawodu, przepełniony złością i rezygnacją. Pai szlochała głośno, ukryta za kotarą czarnych włosów, a Gleen przyspieszył, widząc po prawej stronie zbliżające się stano umarłych.

Tak, jak przewidział Merle, Rick z rodziną i Hershelem kręcili się niedaleko farmy i głównej drogi, która prowadziła do spalonego teraz domu rodziny Greene. Gleen w skrócie opowiedział o ich losach, jak również o poświęceniu Merle'a, który postawił życie Carol, Daryla i swoje nad ich własne i niemal siłą kazał im odjechać z autostrady. Katia długo darła się na byłego szeryfa, że powinni tam wrócić, skoro mają więcej samochodów, ale mężczyzna był nieugięty, a inni również zgodnie stwierdzili, że tamta trójka już dawno poszła w swoją stronę. Paili z kolei przestała się odzywać, przechodząc własną porażkę i zawód miłosny- pierwszy i zapewne ostatni w swoim marnym życiu, jak sądziła.  
Rudowłosa odpuściła, ale w chłodne wieczory nadal łapała się na tym, że szuka we śnie ciepłego ciała Merle'a, którego jednak nie było.

Przez kilka miesięcy szukali miejsca, w którym mogliby zatrzymać się na dłużej. Było to konieczne, chociażby przez stan, w jakim znajdowała się żona Ricka, Lori. Z każdym miesiącem jej brzuch rósł, a teraz, gdy rozwiązanie zbliżało się wielkimi krokami, wyglądała jak balon z długimi, poplątanymi włosami. Również nastrój w ich małym obozie uległ zmianie. Młody Carl, który dotychczas nie odstępował matki na krok, odwrócił się od nie w chwili, w której dowiedział się o jej romansie z przyjacielem ojca. Rick również odciął się od żony i popadł w otępieni połączone z nagłymi wybuchami złości.  
Przetrwali całą zimę, koczując w opuszczonych chatach i szałasach, kręcili się w kółko, aż w końcu trafili z powrotem w okolicę przeklętej autostrady. Katia stałą wtedy długo na dachu opuszczonej ciężarówki i wyglądała z nadzieją cholernego Dixona, ale jedyne, co dostrzegała, to blade kontury wieżowców Atlanty.

Zbliżała się wiosna, kiedy dotarli do więzienia. Miejsce okazało się ich małym rajem, w którym każdy znalazł dla siebie własny kąt. Katia dzieliła celę w bloku C z Pai, która odzyskała nieco radości, dzięki stabilizacji, jaką udało im się stworzyć. Każdy miał przydzielone zadanie, obowiązki do spełnienia i to pomogło im przetrwać kolejne tygodnie, w których oczyszczali mury więzienia z zabłąkanych sztywnych.

Katia łapała się na tym, że coraz mniej myślała o Merle'u. Stał się dla niej cieniem, który boleśnie dawał o sobie znać tylko w najgorszych snach, a te nachodziły ją coraz rzadziej. Ostatniej nocy z Pai, jednogłośnie stwierdziły, że można uznać Dixonów za martwych. Żaden z nich nie był w stanie utrzymać się tak długo przy życiu pośród wygłodniałych trupów. I chociaż słyszały później swoje przytłumione szlochy, nie zmieniły zdania na ich temat. Merle i Daryl nie żyją, i sami wybrali taką drogę, dając im szansę na lepsze życie.

Dlatego, gdy na skraju lasu, otaczającego teren więzienia, pojawiły się trzy sylwetki, nigdy nie przypuszczałaby, że jeszcze tego wieczoru zedrze boleśnie skórę ze swoich nadgarstków.

Gleen, jako pierwszy rozpoznał w najniższej i najchudszej postaci Carol. To im wystarczyło, by ruszyć w kierunku głównej bramy i otworzyć ją szeroko dla nowo przybyłych. Katia z Paili akurat kręciły się na bloku, kiedy do środka wpadła Beth z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Wrócili!- wydyszała, machając szaleńczo rękoma.-Wrócili!  
\- O czym ty mówisz?- Paili wywróciła oczami. Beth nadal była dziecinna.  
\- Carol, Merle i Daryl. Rick właśnie ich wpuścił!

Katia wstała z klęczek, a puszka z gotowym jedzeniem, którą miała zamiar podgrzać, upadła na kamienną posadzkę i wybuchła, bryzgając wszystko w koło ciemnym sosem. Czarnowłosa zamrugała nerwowo powiekami, popatrzyła na rudowłosą przyjaciółkę i bez słowa puściła się biegiem na górę, odpychając Beth, która stała jej na drodze. Katia miała ochotę wymiotować. Wnętrzności skręcały się jej boleśnie pod wpływem nerwów i wściekłości, a serce uderzało coraz szybciej, jakby rozumiało, że to nie tylko złość wiruje w żyłach, ale jest tam także ulga. Zebrała się w sobie i pognała za młodszą dziewczyną. Stanęła na głównym placu, gdzie tłoczyła się reszta grupy. Od razu rozpoznała Carol, która obejmowała Carla. Włosy, choć nadal siwe, były o wiele dłuższe i falowane. Był tam również Daryl, z brązowymi włosami opadającymi na kark, ze swoim nieodzownym atrybutem, jakim była kusza i zadziornym spojrzeniem, które w tym momencie skierowane było na zapłakaną Paili. Dziewczyna co chwilę obejmowała go za szyję i odrywała się od niego, głaszcząc zarośnięte policzki, sprawdzając, czy to aby na pewno on.  
No i był Merle. Stał za nimi, w czarnej koszuli i karabinem przerzuconym przez ramię. Patrzył prosto na nią, ale nie podszedł, czekając na jej ruch. Niewiele myśląc podbiegła do niego. W jego niebieskich oczach pojawiło się jakby oczekiwanie, ale zniknęło pod warstwą niedowierzenia, kiedy pierwszy cios złamał mu nos. Katia biła na oślep, nie myśląc gdzie i czym uderza. Czuła tylko jego krew, która trysnęła na jej ręce. Merle nawet się nie bronił, pozwalając rozciąć sobie wargę i lewą skroń.  
\- Ty. Cholerny. Tępy. Chuju!- krzyczała rozpaczliwie, waląc pięściami po całym jego ciele.- Przez cały czas wciskałeś mi, że wrócimy, że mam szukać pierdolonych zapasów, a ty najzwyczajniej w świecie się podłożyłeś! Tak się nie robi, Merle! Nie robi… Merle…- ostatnie słowa wyjęczał. Nie miała sił na walkę, a ogromne łzy przysłoniły jej wzrok.  
Merle otarł zakrwawioną twarz rękawem i zbliżył się o krok, dając, jej czas na złapanie oddechu. Dopiero wtedy, przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie i unosząc wysoko podbródek, zmusił, by na niego popatrzyła.  
\- Żyjesz, a to chyba najważniejsze- stwierdził poważnie, a potem pochylił się nad nią i wbił w mokre od płaczu usta. Nie przejmowała się metalicznym smakiem krwi, tylko oddawała pocałunki, chcąc przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. Szlochała i śmiała się na przemian, dotykając krótkich włosów, na których pojawiły się pierwsze siwe kosmyki, pieściła ustami szyję i jedyną dłoń, którą wycierał jej łzy. Wrócił, a ona skopała mu dupę, tak jak obiecała. Poraniła sobie nadgarstki, ale to było nic w porównaniu z gardłem, które zdarła tej nocy, kiedy Merle Dixon brał ją w murach więzienia, zapewniając, że od teraz jest jego. Jego kobietą.

_

 _Dziękuję tym, którzy poświęcili swój cenny czas na takie bzdury :P Może niektórym się podobało, może nie, wolność słowa, złotko ;)_


End file.
